Love Heals
by Yamiyugikun
Summary: After Anna's death, Edward grieves her loss. Cecil feels alone after Kain abandons him at Mist. In Kaipo, the two discover how love heals. CecilEdward yaoi, slash, lemon, oneshot, complete.


Title: Love Heals

Pairing: Cecil x Edward

Story type: One-shot, complete, no continuations.

Warnings: This is yaoi, homosexual relations between two men, rated M for lemon.

Summary: Right after Cecil, Rydia and Edward retrieve the Sand Ruby from the Antlion's lair to cure Rosa's fever in Kaipo. After Anna's ghost visits Edward, he falls in love with Cecil.

The prince's fingers played across the strings of his lute. The very image of grace, he wore fine satin pants, a silken shirt ruffled by the wind, his flowing cape caught behind. The white plumed feather woven into his hat blew softly. Hidden beneath, his dark blonde hair cascaded in waves along his shoulders. A few thin locks fell about his handsome face, a mask of sadness cast down. His eyebrows furrowed, lips parted, he whispered, "Anna, I miss you."

His chin sunk on his chest, the lute cradled gently, he continued to strum. A haunting melody arose, sweet airy notes carried on the wind over Kaipo's oasis lake.

"Ah, how lovely, Your Majesty," uttered someone behind, his smooth baritone measured and calm, musical to the prince's ears that blended harmoniously with his lute.

"Please," the prince hesitated, embarrassed. "Don't call me that, Sir Cecil."

"Me? 'Sir' Cecil?" he chuckled, his rich voice sounding sweeter the closer he neared the prince. "A Dark Knight who no longer serves his king is hardly worthy of 'sir.'"

"As is a cowardly prince who forsook his people, letting his lady and parents sacrifice themselves for his life is hardly worth 'your majesty,'" Prince Edward sighed, recollecting the loss of his loved ones when Golbez's Redwings plundered hapless Damcyan's fire crystal. His hands froze above his lute, his breath stopped, tears welled in his eyes.

Kneeling over at the cold water's edge, Cecil laid a strong leather gloved hand on Edward's sloping shoulder. His firm grasp stilled the prince's trembling body at the same time a shiver ran through. Edward gasped at the touch, unsure of what happened.

_Why do I feel this with a man? _He thought, his heart racing in anticipation, his narrow frame brushing against Cecil, tall and armored.

With his other free hand Cecil pulled off his burnished helmet that hid his face in shadow. His long snow-white hair tumbled freely. Its lightness matched his skin, fair as the moon itself. If the moon's face could be anyone's, it was his from the Lunarian blood in his veins. His paleness cast an otherworldly presence, making him a dream in the night. Edward gasped, this time at Cecil. He dropped his lute, his bright azure eyes locked with the knight's. In the short time they met, this was the first time Edward saw his countenance fully unveiled. The man's beauty made him aroused. He grabbed his instrument to conceal his excitement.

"Edward…" Cecil murmured, aware of the prince's arousal. "Please, keep playing," he whispered, eyes closed slowly as if nothing happened.

"Alright," he managed after an awkward moment of silence. Swallowing nervously, his fingers slid gracefully across his lute, evoking a soulful tune with notes long and drawn.

Cecil's eyes fluttered open. Moonlight danced their crystal clear depths. An icy blue one shade darker than his white skin, they showered the prince in love.

_Love others as you've loved me, _Anna had implored him in her last parting breath.

_I know, Anna, if I loved him, having a reason to live, I could fight for our people, save the crystals, make you happy, but he's…_ The prince stopped playing, loosing himself in the Dark Knight's gaze. _He's a man._

"What about your lady?" It was the only way the prince could refuse him without breaking the Dark Knight's heart.

Cecil paused, his chin resting on the collar of his armor. Edward studied his profile, comparing it to an intricately carved statue, silhouetted against the moonlight. Staring at the water, the wind played with his light feathery hair. "I…I cannot touch Rosa. She's too pure. Before we met, Edward, my comrade Kain abandoned me back at the Village of Mist. He must have felt I loved her over him. I am still a knight, so I protect her out of duty."

_To be abandoned by one you love, it is no different than if they die, like Anna_, Edward felt, replying sympathetically, "I am truly sorry, Cecil." He laid his lute on the ground, still seated, now fully facing the knight.

Making eye contact, Cecil sighed, though appreciative. "Thank you, but I don't deserve it. I am a coward, who failed to disobey his king, taking many lives. How can I ever be forgiven?" He searched Edward desperately.

The prince's arched brows knit slightly and corners of his mouth turned down, reflecting what to say. "All of us make mistakes," he began, reminiscing, "When you told me 'you're now the rightful ruler of Damcyan, so start acting like it,' you believed in me, you gave me hope, and a reason to keep fighting!"

_So beautiful, moral and honest_, Edward thought. He raised his delicate hands, tenderly cupping Cecil's cheeks.

"Your Majesty, I…" Cecil's warm breath hit Edward's neck.

"Forgive me," Edward cried, feeling bold. He leaned over, pulling Cecil's lithe body against his, their lips meeting lightly at first, then deeper as Edward possessed him, surprised at the passion he returned. Cecil's lips tasted like honey, nectar of the gods Edward drank hungrily. Edward moaned, running his fingers through Cecil's silken hair, sliding them down his back. Pressing his face to Edward's forehead, Cecil laid a kiss before breaking away.

_He forgives me. Does he love me too? _Cecil slipped off his gloves, undoing both strings of braided leather stitched up his sides that fastened his breastplate and back plate in place. His shoulder plates riveted to the breast and back plates came free at the same time. With his arm and leg armor gone, he stood only in a leather tunic and coverings used for padding beneath.

Edward made out the sinewy curve of his muscles, firm and solid under his leather clothes. He found Cecil's athletic physique attractive. _Goodness, his beauty outshines any lady's I ever set eyes on, especially Rosa. _

"Are you certain you want this?" Cecil's crystalline eyes, clear as a mountain lake, light as cold wintry sky watched intently, reaching deep inside the awestruck prince.

Some rose petals caught on the wind from nearby bushes blew by Cecil, their intoxicating scent invading Edward's senses. Images of the rosebush garden where he proposed to Anna in Damcyan castle flashed through his mind, the perfume in memory still lingering. He relived the same transcendent love that bound both their souls, now lost in Cecil's gaze.

"Yes…" he said. _I want to heal from Anna's loss. I want to love again. I want to be happy._

The scent of rose petals became Cecil's, the moon's face his own, the snow his hair, winter sky his eyes and white of clouds his skin. His pale luminescence blended with the moon behind, its silver aura a halo around his head and stars twinkling like jewels that adorned him.

"As I do, too," he said softly, his tone sweet and musical. Pangs of heartache when Kain abandoned him after the Bomb Ring exploded at Mist consumed him. He had been the sword, Kain his sheath, their bodies fit so perfectly in love. _I_ _truly_ _loved you, Kain. Why did you leave me like that?_ His body hungered for the love Kain once satisfied. Feeling pain, he continued, "But my heart has darkened like the armor I now wear."

"No, that's not you, Cecil," Edward replied gently, kissing Cecil's nose. "You are beautiful, kind, and honest. I want to love you…with all of me." His fingers hooked in the neckline of Cecil's tunic, tugging until it pooled at his feet.

Edward's arousal intensified at the sight of Cecil's naked beauty. His breathing deepened, blood raced, and heart pounded, every fiber of being aching to explore, taste and please him. Cecil smiled playfully, brushing a few blonde strands of hair behind Edward's ear. He leaned in, searching Edward's azure eyes, whispering in his ear, "Yes, I want this to be special, like your very first time."

"But it is, with a man." Edward blushed hotly, shivering as Cecil caressed his face, his fingertips tenderly stroking his skin.

"Then it might hurt a little so I'll be gentle. I remember my first time with a man, I was nervous too." The knight brushed his lips across Edward's cheek, kissing his thick blonde hair.

Edward sighed, feeling Cecil's hands slide lazily around his waist. He pressed his cheek against Cecil's bare chest, lightly tracing solid muscle, listening to his heartbeat. With the scarf tying Edward's clothes pulled free, his loose shirt and pants slid off with ease. The prince's right hand snaked about Cecil's neck and his left ran up his finely muscled chest, soaking in its smooth texture and white alabaster flesh. His thumb and index caught Cecil's nubs, soft pink skin hardening under his touch. Blowing gently, Edward's teeth grazed both nubs flicking over.

"You are bold, my prince," Cecil moaned arching, feeling Edward's tongue trace circular patterns on each nub.

"Only in love, my knight." Edward's open-mouthed kisses wandered up Cecil's neck, lingering at the dip between his collarbones, his tongue darting out inside.

Cecil tossed his head back, falling to his knees in pleasure. Grinning, Edward placed kisses up each side of his neck, nibbling on his earlobes. Edward's kisses, deeper, passionate, longer, slower, wandered along Cecil's jaw down across his Adam's apple, down in the hallow of his neck, over his pounding heart. It beat faster, longing, anticipating, wanting each ounce of love Edward's mortal being might give.

_When Kain left me at Mist, he broke my heart. I never thought I'd love again_, Cecil mused.

He felt Edward's gentle kiss grow possessive. Pushing back against Edward's skin hot, Cecil's hands strayed in his thick blonde hair. In the heat of passion, the prince's hat slipped off. He massaged Edward's temples, weaving his fingers through to the back of his head. Lips parting, the prince's eyes fluttered half shut. Shivering, he felt a tingle shoot up his spine as Cecil roamed raining pleasant kisses.

Claiming Edward's mouth, their tongues met wrapping around. He gently bit the prince's lower lip, eliciting a low drawn out moan. Running his lips up the bridge of Edward's nose, he breathed deeply of his scent. He stroked Edward's cheek, tracing a finger over his chin. The prince's slender physique, long sculpted limbs splayed out, thick blonde hair twisting, made the straining flesh rise between Cecil's thighs. Tension coiled in lower regions of his body had set his blood on fire, heat spreading, wanting release in its origin. Under Cecil's burning gaze, Edward flushed at the beauty of the knight's exposed arousal, feeling his own physical self harden fully in response.

A sly grin broke out over Cecil's lovely features. "There's something I must fetch. You will be pleasantly surprised, Edward, that I assure you."

Edward chuckled, lying on his side at the sight of a small vial of oil procured in Cecil's palm, from a satchel strewn aside. He jested, "You fancy ladies perfume, I take it, in courting fellow gentleman?"

Cecil's laughter rang out, clear as the peal of bells. "No, your majesty, are you curious as to what its truly for?" he teased.

"Stop calling me that!" the flustered prince growled, hitting Cecil playfully across his back. "Now, show me," he demanded.

"All right, if you _insist_," Cecil purred, curling closer.

The dark knight's suggestive tone made Edward's blood race faster, thrilled. His skin still felt faint trails where Cecil affectionately kissed. He tasted in memory the fire and spice of his love, enflamed in the present. The soft grass beneath, cool oasis lake and full moon above hailed their newfound love, witness of an act so simple yet profound. Time vanished to Edward, covered above by Cecil. The knight worked his way down, engulfing the prince's length in his warm wet cavern.

"Goodness!" he cried, back arched, hips pushing, hands tangled in Cecil's messy hair.

Cecil's tongue teased, sending jolts of fire directly through Edward's tingling nerves. Just before Edward might explode, Cecil backed off, rolling the prince over, arranging his almost body face down. In this long slow burn of controlled fusion, movements almost languid, Cecil liberally spread the thick oil over his own impending desire, pressing one finger into Edward. Relaxed, feeling a second finger prepare him, his entire being afire, every cell within cried out to be whole and complete with this man. Feeling himself filled it hurt slightly at first and gradually he adjusted. Encircled by Cecil's arms, sweaty bodies pressed flush, the sensation of knight's flesh buried deeply in, crawled up Edward's spine and overpowered his being, every nerve firing. Cecil's motions sent wave after wave of pleasure crashing through. In a super nova explosion, the knight spilled his essence inside, the prince's peak soon followed.

Rolling out and away, Cecil smiled, lost in the after haze, caressing Edward's face.

"I understand," Edward laughed, feeling Cecil's love emblazoned forever in memory. "Thank you, my love," he whispered, lost in the knight's crystalline gaze. Sprawled out, delightfully tired, he placed a hand upon his heart. "I know I'm not alone. Perhaps now, I can finally be strong, believe in the words Anna told me. Not only for her, my people, or myself, but for _you_."

In Edward's arms, Cecil kissed him. "To be honest, it hurt so much after Kain left. I know too, I'm not alone. Together, we'll fight Golbez and save the remaining crystals."

"Indeed." Azure eyes scanning the heavens above, Edward sighed, his hand clasped loosely around Cecil's. _Perhaps I'm not such a coward after all. I want to rebuild my kingdom, bring hope and prosperity to my people, because this man has shown me love heals everything, even the deepest of wounds._

Owari, the end

Ending notes: This fic took me a month on and off, my first real lemon. It originally started off as a KainCecil pairing, but evolved into this. Poor Edward playing his harp at the Kaipo oasis scene after Damcyan was bombed, Cecil alone after Kain abandoned him at Mist after the Bomb Ring went off, made both their situations as a pairing seem to fit. Thank you for reading!


End file.
